Instant messaging (IM) has become a common way for online users to communicate with one another. Typical instant messaging systems provide client programs that enable users to locate and establish an independent chat session with another user. Once connected, users can exchange comments in real time and with some systems, share files. As text is typed in on one user's computer system, it is displayed on the other's computer system and vice versa.
While instant messaging systems provide distinct advantages to online users, some problems exist. For example, in current systems, both parties in an instant message session must be at a computer. A person may desire to contact an individual who may be on-line and have access to their instant messaging clients, but that person does not have access to a computer. Alternatively, a person may need to reach someone who is on a dial-up system, and on-line, however the person cannot call them as their line is currently tied up by the computer.
In view of the above problems, there is a need in the art for the present invention.